<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing Under the Red Moonlight by tanakareichan1122</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600067">Dancing Under the Red Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanakareichan1122/pseuds/tanakareichan1122'>tanakareichan1122</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Love to Last Forever [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Forced Orgasm, Love Triangles, M/M, One Night Stands, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanakareichan1122/pseuds/tanakareichan1122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hokuto and Itsuki met at a club and ended up having a one night stand.</p><p>Fourth lifetime of Hokuto and Itsuki together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aoyama Riku | RIKU/Yoshino Hokuto, Fujiwara Itsuki/Yoshino Hokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Love to Last Forever [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This plot is kinda cliche. Typographical and grammar errors ahead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Babe." Hokuto released a lewd moan while letting a pair of lips touch his skin. He is almost naked but the man on top of him wants to rip his clothes already.<br/><br/>Both of them are under the influence of alcohol since they just left the club some minutes ago. He unzipped his pants as he can feel his length getting harder. The man whom he just hooked up started to take his clothes off as well until both of them are entirely naked.<br/><br/>He tried to focus on the things around him but his vision is hazy. He can feel the man's touches on his body until he heard a subtle thump from the floor. Maybe it is his phone which fell down from his pants' pocket. He let out a soft hum with his eyes closed and trying to focus on having sex instead. He reached for the man's body and wrapped his arms around his nape to kiss him deeply. The man didn't hesitate to kiss him back but Hokuto didn't expect that he will enter him soon.<br/><br/>He arched his back and suddenly broke the kiss to let out loud moans since the man is already moving his hips fast between his legs. He dug his nails on the man's bare back and left some scratches on it while getting crazy with the pleasure he is receiving from him.<br/><br/>He kept on calling him babe since he doesn't even know what his name is. It feels weird that he is enjoying it now. He is always asking them to use condom whenever they want to have sex but since they are too drunk, this one is an unprotected. Indeed, raw is better than anything else.<br/><br/>He is finally sobered after that round. He slowly opened his eyes and he saw the handsome face of the man he had sex with. It looks like the man is already sobered as well.<br/><br/>"What is your name?" He mumbled while staring at his face with lazy eyes.<br/><br/>"Itsuki. Moan my name when I'm fucking you." He nodded his head a few times and another round started.<br/><br/>He is on fours and Itsuki entered him from behind. It is still an unprotected one and both of them are enjoying it. He gripped on the bedsheets tightly as the tip keeps on hitting his spot. This man is good at fucking. He already lost count on how many times he moaned his name while getting rammed from behind.<br/><br/>He suddenly turned his head around when Itsuki stopped from moving. He just realized that they are in a love hotel. There is a huge mirror attached on the wall and Itsuki made him face it. Now, he can see themselves naked and fucking.<br/><br/>Somehow, he felt embarrassed while staring at their reflection on the mirror. It is his first time to see himself getting fucked from behind. His soft and innocent look is something that he will always be proud of but now, looking at it while moaning Itsuki's name loudly and almost drooling because of pleasure, he doesn't know if he can face Itsuki after this night.<br/><br/>It is a one night stand. Why would he see him again, anyways? He realized that Itsuki is staring at him with that smirk on his lips.<br/><br/>"You're enjoying watching us, you fucker." He said between his loud moans. He suddenly felt Itsuki's hand around his neck and caressing his skin. He felt goosebumps when Itsuki started to nibble his earlobe. He slowly closed his eyes as his lips keeps on moaning Itsuki's name.<br/><br/>"You look so good while I'm fucking you." He bit his lower lip as Itsuki is staring at their reflections on the mirror.<br/><br/>Hokuto is undeniably too sexy in that state and this is making Itsuki harder inside him. He is getting insatiable with this pretty and baby-faced guy he just met at the club some hours ago. How can such a man have a pretty face like this one? It is not his first time to meet one but Hokuto is the first one to make him mesmerized.<br/><br/>"Itsuki." With every breathy moan, Hokuto is whimpering in pleasure. The orgasm is building up fast in his abdomen and he will release it soon. Itsuki noticed this, so he quickly wrapped his fingers around Hokuto's hard length and stroked it fast just like how he move his hips.<br/><br/>His body started to tremble while he is staring at their reflections on the mirror. Seeing Itsuki giving him double pleasure is something he will never be able to forget after this night. This night is such a great one.<br/><br/>"Itsuki!" He almost screamed when he suddenly released his fluids on Itsuki's hand and at the same time, he felt his fluids deep inside him. It is such a warm and good feeling.<br/><br/>His body is feeling like a jelly, so Itsuki lied him down on the bed but didn't bother to pull his length out since he is still releasing his fluids inside him. He slowly wrapped his arms and legs around Itsuki while catching his breath and with his eyes closed.<br/><br/>"You're good." He looked at Itsuki when he heard this. He hummed softly and his body is finally relaxing. He kept his arms around him but he slowly rested his legs on the bed even though he is still feeling him hard inside him.<br/><br/>Their bodies are already sweating heavily and Hokuto didn't bother receiving deep kisses from Itsuki. The two are still drunk in lust that they had a few more rounds after that intense one.</p><hr/><p>Hokuto slowly opened his eyes but he shut it quickly when he felt his head hurting so much. Hangover, no wonder. He turned his head to the side and he saw Itsuki still sleeping. Not wanting to wake him up, he carefully got up from the bed and picked his clothes up from the floor.<br/><br/>He took a quick shower and when he went out of the bathroom, Itsuki is still sleeping. He wore his clothes once again and got all of his things like phone and wallet. He didn't bother to leave a note since it was just a one night stand. He doesn't want to meet a man twice and who knows, this man might have a girlfriend already. It will be an issue if the girlfriend will know that they had one night stand.<br/><br/>His hair is still damp when he left the hotel room. It is only seven in the morning and he still have time to go back to his apartment even though his whole body is aching. He hailed a cab but a black car stopped in front of him. He rolled his eyes when he realized that it is his boss. He went to the passenger's seat and fastened the seatbelt.<br/><br/>"How did you know I'm here?" He asked with a raised brow as his boss started to drive again.<br/><br/>"I'm your boss and you are my secretary. I should always know where you are." His boss is just a few years older than him. He is always forgetting that his boss installed a GPS in his phone.<br/><br/>"Riku-san, can't I party all night and have the next day with peace? Without you knowing where am I and who I had one night stand with?" It is not the first time that Riku did this. Twice a month, he is going to a club to party and release some stress. The next day after the night party, Riku will just appear in front of him.<br/><br/>"You know I can't do that. What if you suddenly got into an accident?" He let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes once more.<br/><br/>"Riku-san, this is my personal life. This is not about work anymore. I can take care of myself. If you don't remember, you have a fiancée to take care of. You should be with her instead." Riku suddenly stepped on the brake and this surprised him.<br/><br/>"What are you doing?!" He shouted and they heard the loud horns from the other vehicles behind them.<br/><br/>"You know it is an arranged one. I don't even love her!" He took the seatbelt off and got out of the car. He heard Riku calling for him but he ignored him and hailed a cab. Riku didn't have any choice but to drive back to the company, knowing that Hokuto is pissed with him already.<br/><br/>Itsuki woke up and found himself alone inside the hotel room. He looked around and saw that the pretty-faced guy already left. As far as he can remember, that pretty-faced guy's name is Hokuto. It seems he will have a hard time looking for him, just in case he want another one night stand with him.<br/><br/>He admits that he had a great night with him and it is not always like that. He had sex with some girls and guys already but Hokuto is an extraordinary one. Maybe, he can see him at the club again some other time.<br/><br/>He went back to his apartment and took a shower. He always drink a lot when partying, so at the end, he is always ending up having a terrible hangover. Instead of cooking some porridge, he ordered some food online. Good thing that it is his rest day today.<br/><br/>Itsuki is currently finishing his residency in a private hospital there in Tokyo. He is planning to be a university doctor but his childhood friend, Shohei is still hesitant about it. It may be less stress but they will need to have teaching units to be able to be university doctors.<br/><br/>Few days passed and Hokuto is still cold with Riku. He only talks to him when it is about work. Riku is trying to pamper him but it is always wrong timing because of his fiancée. Of course, he can't just ignore his fiancée or else, his father will learn about it.<br/><br/>"Hokuto." Riku called him but he didn't speak. He only looked at him and Riku placed a box of macaroons on his work table.<br/><br/>"Can you forgive me now?" He didn't say anything and just opened the box and took a piece to eat it.<br/><br/>"Please?" He heaved a light sigh and nodded his head. He is still munching the macaroon inside his mouth, so he can't speak yet.<br/><br/>Riku smiled widely and lightly pinched his cheek but he quickly slapped his hand away and raised a brow. How can he even tolerate this childish personality of his boss?<br/><br/>"Water. Give me water." He said and Riku quickly took a bottle of cold water from the mini fridge and gave it to him.<br/><br/>"Oi. I'm still your boss. Don't order me around." He just stuck his tongue out and got another piece to eat.<br/><br/>After that, Riku went back inside his office and started working again. Hokuto looked at the schedules for today and he saw that Riku has an appointment later at the hospital. It is already the end of the month and they always run a check up for Riku's father's health. They had the check up yesterday and they will get the results today.<br/><br/>He stood up from his seat and knocked on the door before opening it. He saw Riku reading some papers when he went inside his office.<br/><br/>"Do you want me to get the results later at the hospital or you want to go with me?" He asked but Riku shook his head.<br/><br/>"I'll go with you. They changed the doctor-in-charge this time. The last one said this one is his friend, so maybe we should see him later together." He nodded his head and looked at the tablet he is holding to confirm the appointment time and to remind him that there will be a meeting tomorrow with some investors.</p><hr/><p>The two are already on their way to the hospital. Riku is the one driving since Hokuto is still receiving some documents online that he need to confirm for tomorrow's meeting but even if he has nothing to do, Riku will not let him drive. It will always be Riku.<br/><br/>"Let's have dinner later?" Riku suddenly asked but he shook his head since he need to finish some paperworks later.<br/><br/>"I'll cook later at home. I'm feeling tired these past days." He pouted before turning off the tablet's screen. He put it inside the suitcase and then, he placed it at the backseat.<br/><br/>"Let's buy dinner outside and then, I'll let you go home early today." With that, he nodded his head. After going to the hospital, he wants to go home already.<br/><br/>A few minutes later, they finally arrived at the hospital. The nurse said that the new doctor-in-charge is Fujiwara and this doctor is waiting for them already. The two went straight to the doctor's office. He knocked the door and heard a familiar voice from inside but he shook that thought out of his head and opened the door.<br/><br/>Riku is the first one to go inside the office and he just followed him, then he closed the door. His eyes widened when he saw Itsuki in front of them. He took a step backward and glared at him. Itsuki just smirked at him.<br/><br/>"Aoyama-san, desho?" Itsuki asked and Riku nodded his head. He took a brown envelope from his stacked files and pulled out the results from it.<br/><br/>"Please, take a seat." He added and gestured to them to take a seat. After taking a seat, Itsuki started to explain the results to Riku. Hokuto just stared at him while he is explaining.<br/><br/>It took them some minutes before he finished explaining everything to Riku. Itsuki gave the brown envelope to Riku but Riku gave it to Hokuto.<br/><br/>"If there are changes with my father's condition, you can contact me through my secretary." Riku went out of the office after that. Hokuto got his calling card holder and gave two cards to Itsuki. One is Riku's and one is his own calling card.<br/><br/>"Yoshino Hokuto, huh?" Itsuki smirked at him once again and got his phone to save Hokuto's number to his contacts.<br/><br/>"Let's meet again, Yoshino-san." He glared at Itsuki when he heard this. He didn't speak anymore but before he can even open the door, Itsuki pinned him there and started to kiss his lips deeply.<br/><br/>He tried to avoid his kiss but he surrendered after some seconds. He started to kiss him back and then, he wrapped his arms around his waist. That kiss didn't last long since Hokuto broke it or else, Riku will find it weird that he is taking too long inside the doctor's office.<br/><br/>"Let's meet later, shall we?" Hokuto wanted to accept his invitation but he suddenly thought what if Itsuki has a girlfriend.<br/><br/>"No, I'm going home now. I'm too tired for today." He mumbled before releasing him from his hug.<br/><br/>"I don't have a girlfriend, Hokuto. I'll message you later." Even though Itsuki said that, Hokuto opened the door and went out of the office. He saw Riku talking to a doctor and he smiled at the two, bowing his head down as greeting.<br/><br/>Later that night, he received a text message from Itsuki, asking his address. Instead of replying to him, he called him.<br/><br/>"Why do you want to know?" He asked while printing some papers. He just finished doing it earlier and now, all he need to do is to print it.<br/><br/>"Why not? Is it bad to have you as a friend?" He raised his brow because letting out a subtle but forced laugh.<br/><br/>"You don't make me laugh, Fujiwara-san. Why will I have you as a friend? We just had a one night stand. Wasn't that enough?" He already finished the dinner that Riku bought for him earlier but until now, he is still feeling full.<br/><br/>"We can do more than that. Now, tell me where you live." At the end, he told him his address. Maybe, he can have Itsuki as a stress reliever but he doesn't want more than that.<br/><br/>After a while, he heard the doorbell rang. He stopped from organizing the papers and went to the main door to open it. He saw Itsuki carrying a paper bag, knowing that it contains food because of the logo on it.<br/><br/>"You have nothing to do here. Why did you even bother to know where I live?" He took a pair of indoor slippers and gave it to him. He closed the door and went back on what he is doing.<br/><br/>"You're still working? It's already dinner time." Itsuki asked as he placed his suitcase on the vacant couch and sat there.<br/><br/>"I had my dinner early. I just bought food outside. I'm too tired to cook." He is reading a few emails when Itsuki suddenly pulled him to his lap.<br/><br/>"Hey, what are you doing?" He felt his arms around his waist and then, he took his eyeglasses off to place it on the coffee table.<br/><br/>"You look too tired." He hummed softly and Itsuki kissed his lips deeply. He slowly wrapped his arm around his nape and kissed him back.<br/><br/>Itsuki's hand travelled inside Hokuto's oversized white shirt until it reached his nipples. It is one of his most sensitive body parts, so when Itsuki rubbed his thumb against it, he moaned softly between the kiss.<br/><br/>They made out for a few minutes and since he is not yet done with the paper works, he told Itsuki to have his dinner first. It took him a while before he can finally finish all the works he need to do for the tomorrow's meeting with the investors.<br/><br/>"Can I stay a night here?" He raised his brow when Itsuki asked. He is already on his way to the bathroom to have a long warm bath but he stopped when he saw Itsuki taking his clothes off.<br/><br/>"Don't you have a place to sleep at?" He avoided his gaze when he saw how toned Itsuki's body is.<br/><br/>"I have but I'm already tired to go back to my apartment. So, can I stay a night here?" Instead of answering his question, he went to the bathroom already and prepared the tub. He filled it with warm water and threw his favorite bath bomb.<br/><br/>The bathroom is now full of rose scent and he is loving it. He is already naked when he heard the door behind him got closed. The tub is large enough for two persons, so when he dipped himself in it, Itsuki followed.<br/><br/>No more words needed to understand each other. He rested his body against Itsuki and closed his eyes. He is sitting between his legs and he rested his head on his shoulder.<br/><br/>It is his first time to experience something like this since he is always busy with his career. A presence from someone like Itsuki is something he didn't expect that he will crave for. He has been always independent with everything and such skinship like this one is already enough for him to remove all the stress he has right now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hokuto slowly opened his eyes when he felt Itsuki gently tapping his shoulder. He fell asleep because of tiredness. Itsuki helped him to clean his body and after taking a bath with him, he went straight to the bedroom to get his pajamas and wear it. His pajamas are all large for him, so he gave Itsuki a pair of it to have something to wear for sleeping. He also gave him a new toothbrush and they brushed their teeth together.<br/><br/>The two looks like a new couple after doing that. The pajamas have the same design pattern and this made Itsuki chuckle. The two shared the bed that night. No more exchanging of good nights but they cuddled to sleep.<br/><br/>The next day, Hokuto woke up early to make breakfast. It is only six in the morning when he got up from the bed. He decided to prepare a whole meal for both of them since he will be at the meeting later and he doesn't know until what time it will end.<br/><br/>Itsuki is still sleeping when he finished taking a shower. He wore his work suit and woke him up after. The breakfast is already served and he is waiting for him to wake up.<br/><br/>"Itsuki, wake up. Get up now. It's already seven." With this, Itsuki got up from the bed already. He saw Hokuto already prepared for work.<br/><br/>They had the breakfast silently and since he needs to go work early, he told Itsuki to clean the dishes for him and lock the door. After that, he left his apartment, not even having a single idea that Itsuki's apartment is just next to his.<br/><br/>"Ohayou gozaimasu." Hokuto greeted everyone with a smile when he arrived at work.<br/><br/>The employees greeted him back and one of them informed that Riku is already there and waiting for him. He gave the employee a small thank you and went straight to his work table to put his things down first before showing himself to his boss.<br/><br/>"Ohayou gozaimasu." He greeted him with a smile but someone knocked the door and he opened it, seeing one of the employees.<br/><br/>"Someone is looking for you, Yoshino-san." He raised his brows and went out of Riku's office to see who is looking for him.<br/><br/>His eyes widened when he saw that it is Itsuki. People around them started to talked about Itsuki as if it is their first time to see a handsome creature.<br/><br/>"What are you doing here?" He asked and he saw him holding a folder.<br/><br/>"I think you will need this later." Itsuki handed the folder to him, so he opened it and saw that it is one of the important papers that he will need to give to the investors later.<br/><br/>"I didn't notice that I left this. Thank you." He smiled widely but his eyes widened once again when he felt Itsuki's lips on his forehead.<br/><br/>"I'll see you later." He froze on his spot and it took him seconds before he can collect himself together.</p><p>When he turned around to go back, he saw Riku staring at him with such cold eyes. What did he do? Did he see Itsuki kissing his forehead? Instead of saying anything, he went back to his work table and checked all of the papers he will need later. No more forgotten ones. He sighed in relief and got his phone to send Itsuki a message but then, he felt a strong hand around his wrist, knowing it is Riku.<br/><br/>"Chotto." He tried to pull his wrist away from his grip but it is tight.<br/><br/>"What is wrong with you?" He almost shouted but Riku slammed the door of his office closed that startled all the employees at the floor. The walls are soundproof, so they can shout at each other and they are at the highest floor of the building. The employees at that floor should shut their mouth or else they will go home unemployed already.<br/><br/>"Are you doing this to make me jealous?" He furrowed his brows when he heard this from Riku.<br/><br/>"What the heck are you saying, Riku? He is not even my boyfriend!" He shouted but Riku pulled him again when he was about to leave the office.<br/><br/>"I'm not yet done talking to you! Then, what is that?! He is not your boyfriend but he kissed you?!" He clenched his fist tight because on how Riku act in front of him now.<br/><br/>"Why are you so jealous?! We are not even a couple! If you have forgotten, you have your fiancée! You don't need to know my personal life, especially my love life!" Riku is already getting into his nerves and he doesn't want to lose temper just because of this. Soon, the meeting will start already. He doesn't want to meet the investors with a dark aura.<br/><br/>"You know that you're the one I want!" Right. Riku proposed to him last year but he turned him down because no matter what he do, Riku's family will never accept him. Riku is an only child and he knows that his parents are too protective of him.<br/><br/>"Please, don't remind me of that past again, Kaichou. It is disrespectful for your fiancée." He quickly walked out of Riku's office and went back to his work table.<br/><br/>The next day after he turned down Riku's proposal, it is announced that Riku is engaged to a woman from another company. Great. An heir and an heiress, a perfect combination. He is just a secretary and he will never be suited for someone like Riku. That's how it ended.<br/><br/>He heaved a deep sigh and tried to smile even if he is about to cry already. He got the papers on his hands since he saw the investors coming. He bowed his head and smiled at them. Then, he opened the door for them.<br/><br/>"Kaichou, the investors are already here for the meeting." He started. He is still a professional and he doesn't want to mess everything just because of a personal matter with his boss.<br/><br/>It is already past one when the meeting ended. When he went out of the meeting room, an employee approached him and gave him a paper bag. It has the same logo with the paper bag that Itsuki had last night.<br/><br/>"Is this from?" He asked and the employee smiled at him teasingly. He took a peek inside the paper bag and saw that there is also a small card inside.<br/><br/>"He said you know who." He took the small card and read the note. He smiled softly on what he have read.<br/><br/>"Thank you. I'll have my lunch now." He placed the paper bag on his work table and got his phone to ask Riku what food he want to eat for lunch.<br/><br/>"Kaichou, what do you want to have for lunch?" He stopped for a while since he saw him talking someone over the phone. After the call, he approached him to ask again.<br/><br/>"Do you have lunch already?" Riku asked and he nodded his head.<br/><br/>"Then, just make some coffee for me. I don't have appetite to eat." He bowed his head and went out of the office to make coffee for him.<br/><br/>The rest of the day for them passed by just like a wind. It is already six when he finished his work. He quickly fixed his things inside his suitcase since he already got a text message from Itsuki that he is already at the entrance.<br/><br/>"Otsukaresama deshita." He smiled at the other employees before going out of the company building.<br/><br/>Once he is already outside the building, he heard a honk near from him. He walked towards the car and opened the door to get in. He can't help but to puff his cheeks. Itsuki's actions gave him such impression earlier at work.<br/><br/>"Are you playing of me or what? Many things happened because of what you did earlier. It is even tainting my relationship with my boss." He fastened the seatbelt and released a deep sigh.<br/><br/>"Let's date officially, so you don't feel like I'm playing of you." He rested his head on the window and stared outside. Itsuki started to drive and didn't speak anymore after that.<br/><br/>"I don't think I have time to date for now. I can't even fix my personal matters with my boss." He muttered and finally, they arrived at the apartment.<br/><br/>Hokuto bumped on Itsuki's back and he furrowed his brows since he stopped from walking. He saw him taking out some keys from his pocket and he noticed the family name plate attached on the wall.<br/><br/>"Fujiwara.." He mumbled and then, he looked at the family name plate attached on the next door and it says 'Yoshino.'<br/><br/>"You didn't tell me?!" Itsuki opened the door of his apartment while chuckling.<br/><br/>"You didn't ask. How come you didn't know I'm your neighbor?" The two went inside Itsuki's apartment and he just realized that they have the same interior.<br/><br/>"I'm only going out for work and most of the time, I'm going home late. That is why I don't have enough time to meet my neighbors." He took his shoes off and placed his suitcase down on the couch.</p><hr/><p>Hokuto can't sleep that night. He felt Itsuki's arms around his waist and he turned his head a bit to look at him but he just saw him sleeping soundly. His body is tired after having a few rounds of sex with Itsuki but he still can't sleep. His mind seems don't want him to take a rest.<br/><br/>Until now, he is thinking the what ifs. What if he accepted Riku's proposal? What if he didn't meet Itsuki at that club? What if he didn't apply as a secretary at Riku's company? What if he didn't meet them? He must be having a peaceful life he didn't meet them.<br/><br/>He heaved a deep sigh and closed his eyes to try falling asleep. He still have some time to decide what he will do with everything he have right now.<br/><br/>A few more months had passed and another news is announced. Next spring will be Riku's wedding with his fiancée already and he knows that Riku is not okay with that.<br/><br/>"Riku." He tried to talk to him but at the end, he let him have his time alone.<br/><br/>It is Friday and it is raining so hard when Hokuto decided to go home already. He looked at his watch and saw that it is almost ten in the evening. He did overtime since he don't want to take home some work. Itsuki is out for this weekend because of a research and he will be able to have time alone.<br/><br/>He turned his head around and saw Riku holding an umbrella. He clicked his tongue as he found this rain weird. The weather forecast didn't say that it will rain today and he doesn't have any umbrella to use.<br/><br/>"I will drive you home." Riku suddenly said but he shook his head and smiled at him.<br/><br/>"I'll just take a cab from here." He looked around and realized that the streets are empty. The rain is getting harder and he is stranded here at the office.<br/><br/>"There's no cab around. Let me drive you home." He pouted a bit and slowly nodded his head. The two quickly went inside the car but the wind is strong. They ended up getting wet because of the rain.<br/><br/>"What's wrong with the weather today?" He grunted while wiping his arms with his handkerchief.<br/><br/>"It looks like there will be a storm." Riku turned the engine on and started driving once they are done fastening their seatbelts.<br/><br/>It took them some minutes before they finally arrived at Hokuto's apartment. He is about to get out of the car already but Riku grabbed his arm to stop him.<br/><br/>"Can I stay a night? I don't think I can drive home at this kind of weather." He looked at the rain outside the car and then, he looked at him before nodding his head. Riku started the engine again and drove to the parking lot of the apartment building.<br/><br/>They are already drenched with the rain when they went inside the apartment. He turned the lights on and quickly went to the bathroom to get the towels.<br/><br/>"Here. I'll get you some dry clothes. Maybe you should take a shower first." He handed him a clean towel to dry himself.<br/><br/>After they finished taking showers, Hokuto went to the kitchen to prepare some ramen since he is already getting hungry.<br/><br/>"Do you want some ramen, Riku?" He asked but he felt a pair of strong arms around his waist.<br/><br/>"Hey. You're getting married soon. You can't do this." He added but Riku didn't listen to him.</p><hr/><p>Hokuto shut his eyes closed as his tears fell down. He is panting heavily while feeling so weak after Riku forced him to have sex with him. He tried to stop him but he failed since Riku is much stronger than him.<br/><br/>He covered his body with the blankets and when he turned his head a bit, he saw some red stains on the bedsheets. He bled when Riku forced himself inside him. He suddenly felt dirty of himself after that.<br/><br/>He reached for his phone and dialed Itsuki's number. A few rings after and the call connected. He started to cry hardly while clutching on the phone tightly.<br/><br/>"Itsuki.. come back here. Please." He said between his sobs. Itsuki asked him what happened but all he can do is to cry hard while calling for him.<br/><br/>Before the night ends, he saw himself alone inside his own apartment. The rain stopped already but his tears keep on falling from his eyes. What did he do for him to end up like this? He knows Riku's frustrations but he didn't expect that he will do this to him.<br/><br/>He slowly opened his eyes when he heard his phone ringing. It is already morning. He tried to move his body but it is too painful, especially his lower part. He answered Itsuki's call and heard from him that he is already outside his apartment.<br/><br/>He tried his best to stand up from the bed. His body covered with the blankets, he opened the door and saw Itsuki. His tears started to dwell up once again.<br/><br/>"What happened? Tell me, Hokuto. Tell me." Before he can answer, his body slumped down on the floor as his abdomen started to hurt so much.<br/><br/>"He forced himself to me.." He mumbled before he lose his consciousness because of intolerable pain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Itsuki carefully held Hokuto's hand. They are already at the hospital and Hokuto is unconscious because of the sedative. They did some tests to him since he keeps on bleeding after that incident.<br/><br/>He looked at Hokuto's wrists and there are large purplish bruises around it, a sign that he struggled a lot from Riku. He closed his eyes while trying to stop his tears from falling. He violated his boyfriend, that's all he can think now.<br/><br/>He shouldn't have left him alone. He can't leave him alone anymore. He doesn't want to leave him alone anymore. He slowly opened his eyes when he felt Hokuto's hand moving.<br/><br/>"Itsuki." Hokuto mumbled and he smiled weakly, lifting his hand to reach for his face and wipe his tears.<br/><br/>"I shouldn't have left you yesterday." His tears automatically fell down from his eyes once again when he heard those from Itsuki.<br/><br/>"Don't blame yourself, please? You're already here. I'm thankful to that. I will not feel scared anymore since you are here." He almost choked with his words as he is trying not to cry so hard in front of him.<br/><br/>Whenever he is closing his eyes, all he can remember is that incident. Now, he doesn't know if he can still go back to work. He doesn't want to see Riku anymore. All he want now is to go back to his hometown and live there with his parents.<br/><br/>A few days had passed and instead of going back to his apartment, Hokuto asked Itsuki if he can drive him to his parents' house at Miyazaki. In order to get all his belongings inside the apartment, he stayed inside Itsuki's apartment and they talked through phone call.<br/><br/>Itsuki prepared Hokuto's luggage while talking to him through phone call. He instructed to him where he should get his things like documents. Itsuki stopped from moving when he saw the dried blood stains on the bedsheets. He clenched his fist tightly while staring at it. He looked down and saw Hokuto's clothes that Riku ripped that night.<br/><br/>"Itsuki?" His mind went back when he heard his voice from the other line.<br/><br/>"Yeah? Where is it again?" After that, he continued on putting everything again in the luggage bag.<br/><br/>It took him some time before he can prepare Hokuto's belongings in the luggage bag. Some of them are already in a small box since the luggage bag is already full. He went out of the apartment with the luggage and box after ending the call. Hokuto quickly went out of Itsuki's apartment to help him carrying.<br/><br/>"There are still some things left in there but I will be back here in Tokyo after a few weeks to settle if I can sell my apartment unit." He said while carrying the small box.<br/><br/>"You know I can't be with you all the time for now. I still need to finish my residency and when that time comes, I will ask the higher ups if they can assign me at Miyazaki." Itsuki opened the compartment of his car and put the luggage and box there.<br/><br/>"You don't want to stay in Fukuoka instead? It's your hometown after all." He asked but Itsuki shook his head. They went inside the car already and drove all their way to Miyazaki.</p><hr/><p>Itsuki stayed a night at Miyazaki in Hokuto's parents' house. He already met Hokuto's parents and grandmother and they approved their relationship. They learned what happened and they got furious about it but it will be Hokuto's decision if he will sue Riku for raping him. There are evidences and if they will sue him, they will win the case.<br/><br/>He asked Hokuto about this matter privately but of course, he doesn't want to pressure him or force him on doing so. He knows that Hokuto is strong but he also knows that he needs him. He will be his attending doctor from now on. There will be psychological effects for Hokuto and when he comes back to Tokyo, he will start looking for a psychiatrist that will help him.<br/><br/>The next day, Itsuki drove back to Tokyo alone. He already got Hokuto's resignation letter but he went back to his apartment first to take a shower and change clothes. After that, he will go straight to Riku's company.<br/><br/>"I'm here in behalf of Aoyama Riku-san's secretary, Yoshino Hokuto-san. He asked me to go here and talk to his boss regarding some important matters." He said to the receptionist and he waited for some minutes before he can finally go up to Riku's office and talk to him.<br/><br/>"Ohayou gozaimasu. Yoshino-san is absent today--" One of Hokuto's workmates said but he smiled at her.<br/><br/>"I know. That's why I'm here." Those who saw Itsuki's smile had goosebumps and they didn't feel good about it.<br/><br/>He knocked on the door and opened the door, seeing Riku sitting comfortably on his seat while reading some documents. He walked towards him and slammed Hokuto's resignation letter on his table.<br/><br/>"Are you happy on what you did to him?" His gaze is so cold that Riku stared back at him coldly as well.<br/><br/>"Where is he?" His jaw tightened when he heard that.<br/><br/>"You, sick bastard. You still have the guts to ask me where is he after with what you did to him?! I will not stop telling Hokuto to sue you for forcing him!" He already lashed his anger out. He pulled Riku by his collar and started throwing some punches on his face.<br/><br/>Riku didn't fight back since he knows that it is his fault, a fault that he will never be able to correct anymore. The employees called for security but Riku stopped them.<br/><br/>"That's not enough and will never be enough for what you did to him. Let him go now and don't ever look for him anymore. I will never let you see him again." After that little physical fight, he felt a bit satisfied.<br/><br/>He went out of Riku's office and asked which is Hokuto's work table. The one closest to him pointed which one and then, he got some empty boxes to put Hokuto's personal belongings there.<br/><br/>"I will give compensation." Riku suddenly said and his urge to give him more punches grew again.<br/><br/>"He doesn't need your compensation. I can provide all his needs." He gritted his teeth while placing Hokuto's belongings inside the box with care.<br/><br/>A few more weeks had passed and Itsuki finally got time to go back to Miyazaki and visit Hokuto. He filed a few days of leave and they approved it. With that, he can spend more time with him after those stressful weeks.<br/><br/>He put the boxes inside the compartment and he stopped by the pastry shop to buy some sweets for Hokuto and his family.<br/><br/>"Itsuki!" The first thing he saw when he got out of the car is Hokuto's smile. He smiled back at him and hugged him tightly before kissing his lips. Indeed, he missed this pretty-faced guy so much.<br/><br/>Later that night. The two are outside the house and sitting at the garden. A large empty oil container with fire inside it is in front of them. Hokuto is burning some photos and documents that he doesn't need to keep anymore.<br/><br/>"You said that you and Okaa-san will start to sell takoyaki soon." Hokuto smiled at him and nodded his head. After throwing some papers to the fire, he sat down besides Itsuki and rested his head on his shoulder.<br/><br/>"For now, that's what will I do. Maybe next month, I will start to look for a permanent work here already." Itsuki held his hand tightly and placed a kiss on his head.<br/><br/>"Are you sure you don't want to stay in Tokyo anymore? We can live together already. I will look for a bigger apartment for us and then, you can look for a work that you want to have. We can settle there if you want to." He lifted his head and looked at his boyfriend. He smiled at him once again but he is hesitant with his proposal.<br/><br/>"What if I see him again? I don't know what will happen, Itsuki." He felt his arms around his waist and pulled him closer to hug him.<br/><br/>"There will be time that we will need to face him, not because we should be scared but because to overcome our fear. I know that it will be hard for you but I'm here to support you and hold you." He slowly nodded his head and hugged him back tightly.<br/><br/>Right. Itsuki is here for him. He also needs to be strong for him. He can't stay hidden all his life. Every night, he is having nightmare on what happened to him but whenever Itsuki will sleep besides him or will stay a night with him, he feels safe. He is not having any nightmares.<br/><br/>"Itsuki." He sobbed silently while trying to focus his mind on him. They are about to make love already but he started to tremble.<br/><br/>"It's me. I'm not him. It's me, Itsuki. Look at me, Hokuto. Look at me, baby." His tears keeps on falling while staring at Itsuki's face. He placed his palms on his cheeks and started to trace every part of his face with his eyes closed.<br/><br/>"Itsuki. You're Itsuki. You're my boyfriend. You're my Itsuki." He said between his sobs and Itsuki nodded his head many times.<br/><br/>"Yes, it's me. I'm your Itsuki." He felt him wiping his tears, so he slowly opened his eyes and took a deep breath.<br/><br/>"Let's try it again." He mumbled and little by little, Itsuki leaned his head closer to his neck and started kissing him there softly.<br/><br/>He got surprised a bit but he wrapped his arms around Itsuki's body but as Itsuki kiss his neck more, his body is getting familiarized with his touches again. It is like erasing those touches and caresses he got from Riku. His heart is beating so fast and hard but it starts to calm down when Itsuki's touches are going all over his body.<br/><br/>Itsuki started to suck his most sensitive part which is his nipples. He felt his length getting hard every second that Itsuki's tongue is playing with his nipples. He let out a soft moan while arching his back a bit.<br/><br/>After his nipples, Itsuki left some marks on his belly and inner thighs, making it really visible because of his fair skin. He gripped on the bedsheets tightly when he felt his fingers around his hard length. Itsuki started to stroke it slowly and he can't help but to let out more soft moans as his hole is getting ready for Itsuki's length.</p><p>"Baby." He moaned softly and he knows that Itsuki is making him comfortable with every touches he is receiving from him. He replaced those dirty and painful touches and caresses on Hokuto's body with gentle and safe ones.<br/><br/>"Hokuto, do you want it now?" He bit his lower lip while feeling his thumb rubbing against the tip. He slowly nodded his head and reached for him. He started to kiss him deeply and Itsuki didn't hesitate to kiss him back.<br/><br/>Itsuki slowly entered him and received a loud moan from Hokuto when he got deeper inside him. He started to move slowly and their night started to be a passionate one. He only got rough when Hokuto asked for it. Only themselves know how much they missed each other.<br/><br/>The two didn't sleep that night. Their naked bodies under the blankets, Itsuki placed a kiss on Hokuto's head while they are taking a rest. He smiled softly when he felt his arms around his waist. Itsuki's back hug is one of his favorites. He turned his head a bit and kissed his lips softly. Itsuki has been spooning him for an hour already and he feels like a little baby in his arms.<br/><br/>"Are you sleepy?" He shook his head when Itsuki asked.<br/><br/>"Are you hungry?" He shook his head again and they realized that the sun is about to rise already. He stood up from the bed and opened the windows of his room.<br/><br/>Their house is just some kilometers away from the seaside and they can watch the sunrise and sunset from his room. The cold breeze passed by and he quickly went back to Itsuki's arms to have some warmth.</p><hr/><p>Itsuki stood up from the bed and picked up his shirt and boxer shorts to wear it. Hokuto has been sleeping all day and he preferred not to disturb him. It is almost sunset when he went out of Hokuto's room since he is already feeling hungry. When he got to the kitchen, he saw Hokuto's mother preparing the dinner.<br/><br/>"Ah, you're already awake." Hokuto's mother smiled at him, knowing what they did last night until then. He suddenly felt embarrassed because of that.<br/><br/>"How can I help you, Okaa-san?" He asked but Hokuto's mother just told him that the dinner is almost finished and he needs to wake up Hokuto now.<br/><br/>He walked back to Hokuto's room and tried to wake him up. He heard him grunting as he is being pushed away by Hokuto to stop him from disturbing his sleep.<br/><br/>"The dinner is almost ready, Okaa-san told me. Let's take a quick shower. Get up now." He gently pulled his hands to make him sit up on the bed and then, he cupped his cheeks and showered his face with kisses.<br/><br/>"I'm still sleepy." Hokuto is now grumpy that he is already throwing tantrums, hitting his chest lightly with his fists.<br/><br/>"Let's take a shower now." He started to take his clothes off again and he carried Hokuto is his arms since he still have his eyes closed.<br/><br/>The two took a quick shower together and when they arrived at the kitchen, they took their seats already and started eating dinner.<br/><br/>The dinner was a lively one. Hokuto's parents and grandmother kept on asking him about his work and their plans for the future. With that, he told them his plans on living together with Hokuto at Tokyo in case Hokuto will agree to it.<br/><br/>"I still want to stay here but I know that I will have a high salary once I started working at Tokyo again." Hokuto said before taking his cup of water to drink.<br/><br/>"You are already in the right age to get married, Hokuto." His mother said and he nodded his head about that thought. He is already 28 and until now, marriage is still not included in his plans.<br/><br/>"Japan is not yet accepting same-sex marriage, Okaa-san. I don't think we can get married for now." He knows that Itsuki is already thinking of marriage with him and at the same time, building their own family.<br/><br/>After the dinner, the two went out for a quick stroll at the seaside. The waves of the sea is the only thing they can hear when they got there and the cold breeze that passes by touched their skins. They are walking hand-in-hand when Itsuki suddenly stopped for a while.<br/><br/>"Hokuto." He looked at his boyfriend and smiled softly. He stood up in front of him and stared at his boyfriend's handsome face.<br/><br/>The man whom he had one night stand with after seeing him at a club is now his boyfriend and planning to build a future with him. Itsuki did a lot of things for him already that he became his safe haven. He is just a year older than him but Itsuki is more matured when it comes to everything. He is a passionate one, more emotional when they are alone together but will be cold as an ice when it comes to other people.<br/><br/>For almost a year that he stayed with Itsuki, things changed and made him realize that he need a partner in life. His hand reached for his cheek and he gently caressed it with his thumb. This man is someone he wants to grow old with. Without even looking for him, he found him in an unexpected moment and he found himself falling for what he really is.<br/><br/>"Icchan, do you really want to build a family with me?" It is his first time to call him by his nickname and it feels so right this time.<br/><br/>"Let's build our own family, Hokuto. I want it with you, only with you. We can adopt one or two newborn babies and we will treat them as ours. We can get married legally as well. Let's go to States, so you can be a Fujiwara officially." He chuckled softly and a sweet smile formed on his lips after. He nodded his head and held his hand tighter.<br/><br/>"Yes, let's do all of it. Little by little." Seeing Itsuki's smile makes him feel so comfortable and home.<br/><br/>He released his hand from his grip and wrapped his arms around his nape. He tiptoed a little and kissed his lips deeply. Indeed, this man never failed to make him smile and feel so loved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You were Aoyama Riku-san's secretary for almost six years. Why did you resign?" Hokuto's hands started to tremble and he looked down a bit. He is currently having his final interview for his new work and he didn't expect that the one who will interview him is the president of the company.<br/><br/>"I needed to go back to my hometown, Miyazaki. My grandmother is getting older and I want to spend some months with her and also with my family." It's been a week since he went back to Tokyo. Itsuki got a bigger apartment for both of them and they started living together.<br/><br/>After the final interview, he went to the restroom to calm himself down. His psychiatrist gave him prescription for his anxiety and panic attacks. He got the small pill bottle from his backpack and took two pills from it.<br/><br/>He stared at the mirror and released a few deep breaths. He is finally calming down but his hands are still trembling. He got his phone from his pocket when he felt it vibrating. A sweet smile formed on his lips when he saw Itsuki's caller ID on the screen.<br/><br/>"Baby, it's your lunch time?" He looked at his watch and noticed that it is already 12 noon. He placed back the pill bottle inside his backpack and zipped it close, then he went out of the restroom since Itsuki said that they will have a lunch date today.<br/><br/>"I will take a cab now. I'll see you soon." His smile got wider when the call ended. He put his phone back inside his pocket and went out of the company building already to hail a cab.<br/><br/>It is mid-spring and it is getting hotter outside. It took him just a few minutes to arrive at the restaurant. He got out of the cab and went inside the restaurant. He looked around and finally, he saw Itsuki waiting for him near the glass windows.<br/><br/>"Did you wait for too long?" He took his seat and placed his backpack on the vacant seat besides him. Itsuki shook his head and smiled at him.<br/><br/>"What do you want to eat? Let's order now." Itsuki called for a waiter and after a short while, they decided to go for pasta.<br/><br/>"How was the interview? What did they ask?" Itsuki reached for his hand, so he placed his arm on the table and held his hand gently. Both of them are already wearing their engagement rings. It is a pair of simple silver rings with a few carats of diamonds.<br/><br/>"As expected, they asked me why I resigned. I told them that I wanted to spend some months in Miyazaki and Grandma is not getting younger anymore. They were satisfied with my answer but I got nervous before that." He pouted his lips a bit and rested his chin on his free hand.<br/><br/>"You took some pills, don't you?" He nodded but he smiled softly after. Itsuki heaved a sigh of relief and this made him chuckle. He stared at his fiancé's face while smiling.<br/><br/>"What?" Itsuki stared back at him but he shook his head and smiled wider.<br/><br/>"You really look good with your white lab coat but since you are not wearing it now, you are less handsome." He chuckled softly as he teased him. Itsuki raised a brow but a smirk formed on his lips.<br/><br/>"Let's see later if you can still say that to me." He bit his lower lip with what Itsuki said. Their order finally arrived and the waiter served the food and drinks on the table. He released his hand from his grip as they started to eat already.<br/><br/>After the lunch date, Hokuto tagged along with Itsuki to the hospital since he has nothing to do already. It's been a while since the last time he went there and it is his first time to see Itsuki's private room. It is a room where the doctors can take a nap if they have no patients for that day.<br/><br/>Itsuki wore his white coat again and a few patients arrived to have their check-ups. He stayed in Itsuki's private room and lied down on the bed to take a short nap. Of course, he can't distract his fiancé while working and he will just need to wait for a few hours since Itsuki's usual end time of his work is five in the afternoon.<br/><br/>He felt a light tap on his shoulder and when he opened his eyes, he saw Itsuki pointing at the wall clock. It is already six in the evening. His short nap turned into a very long nap. He is still a bit sleepy but he noticed Itsuki unbuckling his belt.<br/><br/>"Baby, what are you doing?" He mumbled and then, he yawned. He got up from the bed but Itsuki wrapped his arms around him and started to kiss his lips deeply.<br/><br/>He is now fully awake since he is sitting on top of Itsuki's work table with his legs parted widely and trying his best not to moan loudly while accepting every deep and hard thrusts from his fiancé.<br/><br/>"So, this is what you mean earlier." He said between his muffled moans, biting his lower lip with his eyes closed.<br/><br/>He is feeling thrilled because someone might open the door and see them making love in Itsuki's office but at the same time, he found him so sexy since Itsuki is still wearing his white coat. He gripped on his shoulders tightly while curling his toes because of pleasure.<br/><br/>"Itsuki." He moaned softly as his hands gripped on the table tightly this time. He slowly opened his eyes and he saw Itsuki's hunger for him.<br/><br/>He is almost naked already because Itsuki only left his white long-sleeved polo wrapped around his upper body. His black pants, boxers shorts, even his neck tie and coat are scattered on the floor. His phone suddenly rang and he reached for it. It is an unknown number.<br/><br/>He looked at Itsuki and saw him smirking. He tried to catch his breath first before answering the call but Itsuki didn't stop from moving himself between his legs. He almost moaned loudly when he answered the call.<br/><br/>"Moshi moshi? Hai. I'm Yoshino Hokuto." Itsuki went deeper inside him that he accidentally let out a subtle squeak.<br/><br/>"Hai? Gomenasai. My cat suddenly jumped on me. Arigatou gozaimasu. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu." He glared at his fiancé and while talking to the person from the other line, Itsuki started to tease him by hitting his spot hard with the tip.<br/><br/>He arched his back while sweating heavily and after a while, the call finally ended. He dropped his phone on the table and gripped on Itsuki's white coat and released soft moans in every thrust.<br/><br/>"I finally got the work. I will start next week already." He said between his soft moans. He slowly wrapped his arms around his nape and kissed his lips deeply. Itsuki kissed him back deeply as well and after a few more thrusts, he finally released his warm seeds deep inside him.<br/><br/>"Icchan.." He moaned loudly, breaking the kiss while gripping on his coat tightly. He is panting heavily and he wrapped his legs around his waist.<br/><br/>"You loved it?" Itsuki started to kiss his neck softly while inhaling his mild sweet scent that is making him insatiable and addicted.<br/><br/>"I loved it so much, Sensei." He moaned softly and closed his eyes while letting Itsuki's lips touch his skin.<br/><br/>It is already nine in the evening when they arrived at their new apartment. Itsuki carried Hokuto in his arms since he is already fast asleep after that intense love making inside his office.<br/><br/>He lied him down on the bed first before going to the bathroom and preparing the bathtub. Hokuto just woke up from his sleep when they are already inside the bathtub full of warm water and bubbles.<br/><br/>"You tired me out, baby." Hokuto mumbled before kissing his lips gently.<br/><br/>"It means you need to work out already and improve your stamina." He gently caressed his cheek after kissing him back.<br/><br/>"But I already have you to work out regularly." Hokuto smiled teasingly before starting to play with the bubbles.<br/><br/>"You naughty baby." He chuckled softly when Itsuki pinched his cheeks gently.</p><hr/><p>Five years had passed and it's already their third wedding anniversary. Hokuto furrowed his brows when he heard someone singing a happy birthday with a flat voice. Right. It is his birthday today and at the same time, their wedding anniversary.<br/><br/>He laughed softly when he saw their twins clapping their hands while running towards him. He is still on the bed and he just woke up.<br/><br/>"Good morning, babies." He carried the twins to the bed and snuggled them close as Itsuki is carrying the cake on his hands.<br/><br/>"Good morning, Daddy Itsuki." He smiled widely and he kissed his husband's lips gently.<br/><br/>"Dadda! Papa!" The twins can speak some words already and their first words are Dadda and Papa. The married couple adopted the twins after they were born three years ago.<br/><br/>Before adopting them, the two went to the States and got married there. For some circumstances, he is still using Yoshino as his last name but on their legal documents, his last name is already Fujiwara.<br/><br/>"Make a wish, Papa." Itsuki smiled at him and he closed his eyes for some seconds to make a wish. After that, they blew the candle but the youngest twin, Sachi started to cry because she didn't have the chance to blow the candle.<br/><br/>"Ah~ Sachi-chan, why are you crying?" He wiped her tears and showered her face with little kisses. Itsuki placed the cake down on the bedside table and took his seat besides Hokuto.<br/><br/>"Look at Michi-nii. He is not crying." Itsuki made Michi sit on his lap but he reached for Sachi's head and gently caressed her hair.<br/><br/>Between the twins, Sachi is the most spoiled one since she is the only girl in the family. Michi is the eldest and he is always watching Sachi whenever they are playing at the playroom or at the playground near their house. They are only three years old but Michi is already so protective with his twin sister.<br/><br/>"Happy birthday, Hokuto." He smiled widely once again. He covered Sachi's eyes with his hands and Itsuki did the same for Michi. The two started to kiss deeply but it is quickly interrupted when they heard someone knocked on their bedroom's door.<br/><br/>"It is so early, love birds. Let's go to the kitchen first and have breakfast." It is Itsuki's mother. He can't help but to feel embarrassed since their parents are always seeing them being lovey-dovey when there is an occasion and it is being held at their house.<br/><br/>The family finally went to the kitchen and their parents started to greet them since it is also their wedding anniversary. The two mothers prepared the breakfast while their husbands stayed at the garden to talk about random things.<br/><br/>"Okaa-san said that they will take care of our twins today. Let's go clubbing?" Hokuto raised a brow with his husband's suggestion. What a nice suggestion he have.<br/><br/>"As long as you will keep your eyes on me, I will agree to that suggestion of yours." He rolled his eyes and he remembered that one time he saw Itsuki staring at a girl when they went to a club some months ago.<br/><br/>The two ended up fighting but Itsuki quickly made it up with an intense love making inside their car. As a revenge, the next time they went to the club, someone invited him to dance and he quickly accepted the invitation from that stranger. He can't help but to laugh when he left Itsuki on his seat, deadpanned but with a dark aura emitting around him.<br/><br/>After that incident, the two ended up inside a hotel room since Itsuki wanted to punish him for accepting the invitation from the stranger. They can only be too loud when they are outside their home since they have the twins already and they can't let them hear their pervert sides.<br/><br/>"And as long as you will only dance with me." These two are just making themselves jealous and they are always ending up laughing with their antics.<br/><br/>"Please, go easy on me later, anata." Hokuto pecked Itsuki's cheek lightly and they started to feed the twins with the breakfast that their mothers prepared.<br/><br/>Later that night, the two went to the club where they first met. It feels nostalgic and he can't help but to smile when they arrived there. A lot of people are there since it is Saturday. He looked around and then, he felt Itsuki's arm around his waist.<br/><br/>"Let's look for a spot." He said and after some minutes, they finally found a vacant spot at the second floor of the club. That floor is most likely a private one since most of the people are already at the dancefloor.<br/><br/>"I'll have red wine, baby." He said as they took their seats. Itsuki called for a waiter and asked for a bottle of red wine and a glass of scotch on the rocks for him.<br/><br/>Since that spot is quite hidden, he slid his hand under Itsuki's shirt and started to caress his toned body while Itsuki leaned his head closer to his neck and started kissing it. The two are already having their own world when the waiter arrived with the wine and scotch.<br/><br/>"Thank you." He said to the waiter and Itsuki ignored the fact that the waiter seen both of them almost making love already. He bit his lower lip as Itsuki keeps on kissing his neck. The waiter left already and he cupped his cheeks to kiss his lips deeply.<br/><br/>"My husband is hungry for me?" He mumbled between the kiss and Itsuki pulled him closer, making him sit on his lap.<br/><br/>There are some people passing by and seeing them making out but they don't care anymore since it is already normal for both of them. They are a married couple and no one can change that fact.<br/><br/>After making out, the two started to drink and he asked if he can have some scotch, so Itsuki gave him his glass and when he tried it, he quickly gave it back to his husband. Itsuki chuckled while watching him.<br/><br/>"It doesn't taste good." He stuck his tongue out and got his glass of red wine to drink and remove the aftertaste of the scotch.<br/><br/>"Let's dance." Itsuki suddenly said and he nodded his head. He placed down the empty wine glass and they went to the dancefloor.<br/><br/>Under that red party lights, the two kept each other close while dancing. That upbeat music turned into a sexy one. He wrapped an arm around Itsuki's nape and danced to the music. It is not his first time to seduce his husband but everytime he is doing it, he is always finding Itsuki staring at him.<br/><br/>Once again, this pretty-faced guy in front of Itsuki got him mesmerized. Just like the first time he saw Hokuto at that club, his heart started to beat so fast. He wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer. With that, Hokuto slowly stopped from dancing and he stared at his eyes.<br/><br/>The people around them gave them space and the music turned into a sweet one. Hokuto got surprised when he heard the party poppers got open.<br/><br/>"Happy birthday, Hokuto-san! And happy wedding anniversary!" His eyes widened when people around them greeted them.</p><p>Itsuki smiled at his surprise for his Hokuto. A waiter walked towards them, carrying a cake with a few lighted candles on top. He can't help but to cry because of too much happiness. Itsuki cupped his cheeks and wiped his tears.<br/><br/>"Every year, you're making me cry, Fujiwara Itsuki." He chuckled softly and he wrapped his arms around his waist to hug him gently.<br/><br/>"Let's blow the candles now." He nodded his head and they blew it already. The people cheered on them once again but Itsuki suddenly kneeled down on the floor and got a small velvet box from his pocket. He opened it and a diamond ring glimmered under the red party lights.<br/><br/>"Let's get married again, Yoshino Hokuto." Itsuki is proposing to him once again. He smiled so wide at him and nodded his head once more. Itsuki took the ring out from the box and slid it on Hokuto's finger. It fits perfectly.<br/><br/>"I love you, my Itsuki." He stared at his eyes while smiling widely.<br/><br/>"I love you more, my Hokuto." They sealed their love once again with a kiss.<br/><br/>'This lifetime is one of the bests.' Hokuto mentally reminded himself as he is the only person who remembers what happened to him and Itsuki last lifetime. His wish to have twins this lifetime finally became true. Now, what will happen to them next lifetime?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>